The Few More Hours Frustration
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: The hours that Leonad spent in Texas drove him crazy.  But he wasn't the only one.  And he had a mission; she had nothing to do but wait.


**I thought of this idea at work. Just the general idea. Writing it was way harder than I expected, and took me about three times as long as I figured it would. So it's likely very bad. But I hope y'all can enjoy it anyway.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not these characters, not the situations, not even what the characters are feeling. This is just me writing more of it.**

Penny closed the door behind him, turned so she was leaning with her back against it, and let out a loud groan of frustration. He should be here right now, right here, with her, and instead he was gone again. True, she'd told him to go. True, she knew that telling him to go was the right thing to do. But _God_, it was so frustrating!

She crossed the room and collapsed on her couch. Her heart was still beating fast, and she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. He would be back. She knew he would return as soon as she could, but she wanted him there _now._ She felt teased; she'd had him for too few seconds and now he was gone again.

She looked at her clock and tried to predict when he'd be home. It took…she had no idea how long to reach his destination, and she couldn't even begin to predict how long he'd have to stay there. She could only hope it wasn't long.

"_We've waited a few months; we can wait a few more days." _Penny remembered saying that. Lying. A few more days? She'd waited three damn months! Three months waiting, thinking, wanting. Three months of not being able to have.

"_Maybe you can!"_

She'd smiled at him when he'd said that, her heart still pounding from that last kiss. It was then she'd realized that she still hadn't let him go, so she'd stepped back and said "go," because she knew that if she'd said anything more, she'd make him stay, shove Raj and Howard back and slam her apartment door, keeping Leonard in there with her.

And as hard as it was for her, Penny knew that the waiting was even worse for Leonard. He'd been waiting two years, and now that they both knew that it was going to happen, the sexual tension between them was so intense Penny almost couldn't stand it.

She hadn't expected it to get worse when she'd kissed him upon his return. But now she supposed that it made sense. She'd been bottling up her feelings for months on end, not sharing them even as they intensified, and now that her feelings were out in the open they seemed even more real, and in turn even more difficult to control.

She rose, and took the snowflake with her into her bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the glass square. It was too dim in her room to really be able to see the snowflake, but she knew it was there. _He brought me a piece of snow from the top of the world,_ she thought. Well, the top of the globe, anyway. She decided it was pointless to try and see the snowflake clearly in the dim light, so she returned it to the red bag.

She rose and paced in front of her bed for a while, glancing at the digital clock every few minutes. Finally, she pulled out her laptop and looked up flights. There was a nonstop to Los Angeles taking off just after three…maybe Leonard would be on that one. If that was the case, he'd be home tonight.

Tonight. _Tonight_. Penny's hands started to shake in excitement. _Tonight._ She glanced at the clock. He could be here in a few hours, a few short hours, a small addition to the ninety some days she'd already been waiting. Penny suddenly felt unprepared. She had to shower. She had to change.

Two hair washings and several outfits later, Penny was standing in her kitchen, studying a bottle of wine. No, alcohol would be a bad idea. Last time, Leonard had talked too much and the night hadn't ended well. She couldn't make the same mistake; couldn't destroy the perfect night before it even happened. She didn't want this to be a drunken hookup; it was Leonard, and it needed to be special. Perfect. And she was sure it would be.

Penny replaced the alcohol and went over to her couch, taking with her a magazine. She tried reading it, but she kept looking at the clock, looking at the door, listening for the sound of footsteps. She was too anxious to read anything, so she tossed the magazine aside and got up to pace some more.

The night grew later, and it was getting dark. Maybe he'd get home late and go to his apartment. At that thought, Penny rose again, going to the door and leaning against it, listening. She couldn't wait another day; she wouldn't let him go across the hall. If he came home tonight, she wasn't going to tolerate the torture of being alone.

A few minutes passed, and then she felt the knock through the door as the rapping sound reached her ears. She backed up, feeling her heart and respiration rates accelerate. She took in an excited breath, let it out, and opened the door. She felt her face get even hotter than the rest of her body as she saw him standing there. "Hi."

He allowed a smile to come over his face. "Hi."

"Is he home?" She asked, her voice not sounding like her own.

"Yes. He's here." Leonard nodded. "Well, not here, but…" he gestured across the hall.

Penny stepped forward and put her arms around his neck and her lips on his. She felt his arms come around her as he pulled her body against his own. Slowly, she backed up so they were inside her apartment, and he reached behind him to shut the door.

She pulled her lips from his ever so slightly. "We don't open that door for anyone."

"Agreed." She could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke. She put her mouth back on his, closing her eyes. This was it.

**So…I don't think anyone should ever actually try to write the actual sex, because I don't think any of us could accurately convey the event, especially because we're not sure exactly what happened…was it just after that was awkward? Did it get awkward during, or even before? I had no idea, so that's why I just wrote them starting to make out, because we'd seen that on the show and clearly that part wasn't awkward. **

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
